scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rose Wilson's fortress
Rose Wilson's fortress is the interior of the wicked female assassin named Rose Wilson (Pamela Adlon), the illegitimate daughter of Death Stroke/Slade Wilson, which serves as her hidden citadel and secret hideout. This battle arena made its first debut in Teen Titans Go! Cool School. Most importantly, this fortress eventually remains abandoned after Rose herself was killed during a shootout in Frankfurt. Overview In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Pistols and Roses, this battle arena has a more library-like appearance with display containing the weaponry and equipment of Rose Wilson. Interactions In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Pistols and Roses, Rose Wilson's fortress features 15 arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *A table lamp that can be used to thrown at the opponent, thus electrocuting them. *A violin that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *An umbrella that can be used to hit the opponent with it. *Alvin Seville's red electric guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the skull with it like a pumpkin. *Simon Seville's blue electric guitar that can be used to strike the opponent by the skull with it like a watermelon. *Theodore Seville's green electric guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the skull with it *A pickax that can be used to strike the opponent by the forehead with it. *A pitchfork that can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A battleaxe that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A war hammer that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A mace that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A glass jar containing a tarantulas, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. Trivia *In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Pistols and Roses, Gary's black sunglasses, Hun's black sunglasses, Kyoko Sakura's spear, Homura Akemi's black night circle shield, Sonata Dusk's ruby necklace/amulet, Sayaka Miki's sword, Mami Tomoe's matchlock, Adagio Dazzle's ruby amulet/necklace, Madoka Kaname's long bow, Momiji's naginata, Sailor Mars' long bow, Sailor Venus' whip sword, Aria Blaze's ruby necklace/amulet, Sonata Dusk's hot pink sunglasses, Sailor Neptune's magic mirror, Sailor Pluto's staff, Sailor Uranus' sword, Kasumi's double kodachi swords, Ayane's kunai knives, Sister Lucia's ring blade, Sister Agnes Sanctis' lotus wand/staff, Shishio Makoto's sword, Shuyin's sword, Tidus's sword, Yuna's pistols, Rikku's hunting knives/daggers, Paine's sword, Marluxia's scythe, Xigbar's double pistol swords, Larxene's kunai knives, Zexion's spell book, Vexen's ice kite shield, Axel's double ring blades, Saix's sword, Vincent Valentine's pistol, Saito Hajime's sword, Seta Sojiro's sword, Kenshin Himura's sword, Sister Angeline's kunai knives, Rose Wilson's ninja sword, Mad Mod's cane, the Gentleman Ghost's cane, the Shredder's claws, Queen Beryl's staff, Fong meat cleaver, Tiger Claw's matchlock, Karai's ninja sword, Michelangelo's double chained-sickles, Yuffie Kisaragi's giant shuriken, Aerith's staff, Sephiroth's katana, Demyx's water guitar, Cloud Strife's buster sword, Zachary Fair's buster sword, Leonardo's ninja swords, Donatello's staff, Raphael's sais, Rojo's matchlock, Xaldin's lance, Myles Standish's matchlock, Sailor Galaxia's sword, Hex's staff, Gwen "Gwendoline" Tennyson spell book, and Charm Caster's spell book can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Video Games